1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bubble massage bathtub mat system.
2. Background Art
Bath massage systems have been developed that include a mat placed in a bathtub through which compressed air is directed. Compressed air is provided by an air pump. The compressed air is emitted from the mat in the form of bubbles for massaging a bather.
One example of a prior art mat for bubbling compressed air through bath water is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,073 that is provided with an electronic control on the housing of the pump unit. The housing includes an insulating cover that prevents a bather from touching the electronic controls without first opening the cover to switch off the electric current.
Another example of a bubbling air mat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,759 that discloses a rope heating element for warming the air stream that is directed through an air hose to the bubbling air mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,403 discloses an air bubble mat that is formed from two foils placed on top of one another between which air feed ducts or air chambers are defined.
There is a need for an air bubble massage bathtub mat system that offers a convenient way to control operation of the system. In particular there is a need for remote control to minimize any potential shock hazard and eliminate the need for a bather to exit the bathtub to operate an alternating current powered pump control. It would also be desirable to eliminate any need to attempt to manually contact the pump control while remaining in the bathtub. The remote control should be capable of controlling the heat of the air injected, time of operation, and level of air output. It would also be desirable to provide for the selection of a programmable massage cycle that may be controlled by the remote control.
There is also a need for an air bubble massage bathtub mat that is simply constructed and durable for long product life. It would also be desirable to provide a air bubble massage bathtub mat that is designed to assure adequate air distribution for substantially uniform bubbling action. Another desirable feature would be to provide a bathtub mat that remains in position in the bathtub and may be attached and detached without modification of the bathtub surface. It would also be desirable to provide a bath mat that can be attached and detached from bathtubs with no-slip surfaces. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide an air bubble massage mat that has the ability to stick to bathtubs with no-slip surfaces on the bottom of the tub. It would also be desirable to provide an air bubble massage bathtub mat made of thermoplastic sheet material that is flexible and may be rolled up for compact storage. A bathtub system is needed that also provides for convenient storage of all components parts.
This invention addresses the above noted problems and fulfills the above needs as summarized below.
According to one aspect of the present invention an air bubble massage bathtub mat system is provided that may have a remote control. The system includes an air pump that provides a source of compressed air to a mat having at least one air passage and a plurality of air outlet holes. A hose connects the air pump to the air passage in the mat and a controller is provided for controlling operation of the air pump. A remote control unit is provided that communicates by an infrared digital signal with the controller.
The system has a housing for an air pump and heater that also includes a control panel having a plurality of switches for controlling the air pump and heater. The heater uses a heating element downstream of the air pump but within the housing to heat the compressed air. The remote control unit has switches for controlling generally the same functions as the control panel. The controller and remote control unit both, if desired, may have switches for controlling predetermined massage program cycles. The massage program cycles may be varied to provide massage cycles of different durations. The massage programs may vary the air pump speed according to a predetermined cycle with gradual or immediate changes in strength of bubbling action. The massage cycle may also vary the speed of the massage cycle changes.
According to another aspect of the invention, the system provides for convenient storage of component parts. The mat is formed of a flexible material, such as a soft vinyl, that may be rolled up for storage. A recess may also be formed on the housing of the air pump for storing the remote control unit. A bracket may also be provided for the remote control unit that is adapted to be secured to a supporting surface spaced from the housing but preferably within the easy reach of a bather using the air bubble massage bathtub mat system.
According to another aspect of the invention, an air bubble massage bathtub mat is provided for an air bubble massage system that provides compressed air to the mat when the mat is disposed in the bathtub. The mat includes a flexible member having at least two layers defining a plurality of air passages. The mat includes a receptacle through which compressed air is provided to the air passages. A plurality of air holes are formed in the air passages through which compressed air is emitted from the air passages into the bathtub. A plurality of flexible blocks are secured to or within the flexible member at spaced locations adjacent the air passages.
The flexible member of the air bubble massage system may be formed of at least two layers of polymer sheet material that are secured together at spaced locations to define the air passages. The flexible blocks may be retained between two layers of polymer sheet material in separate areas from the air passages. The polymer sheet material may be polyethylene, a soft vinyl such as polyvinyl chloride, or another flexible thermoplastic sheet material.
A plurality of suction cups are secured to the bottom of the flexible member to provide a detachable connection to the bathtub. The suction cups may be secured in groups to a segment of the same type of polymer used to make the bath mat. Alternatively, a composite material may be used for the suction cups, wherein a polymeric material forms an upper part of each cup secured to the flexible member and a rubber material forms a lower part of each cup for contacting the bathtub and providing the detachable connection.
According to another aspect of the invention, an elongated member formed of a resilient material may be attached to the mat. The elongated member contains at least one end portion that extends outwardly from the mat. The suction cups are attached to the end portions of the elongated member. The elongated member may be shiftably attached to the mat by a sleeve. The sleeve may be made of the same type of flexible polymeric sheet material as the mat. The resilient material of the elongated member applies a downward biasing force on the mat.
The suction cups may be designed to be detachably secured to the bathtub. When the suction cups are attached to a bathtub, a vacuum is formed which causes the end portions to apply a biasing force to hold the bath mat stationary. Alternatively, the vacuum may cause the elongated member to bend, which causes the end portions to apply a compressive force on one side of the elongated member and a tensile force on the other side of the elongated member to hold the bath mat stationary.
According to another aspect of the invention the air holes in the air passages are limited in size and in number to provide a flow restriction that causes the air passages to be inflated when compressed air is provided to the air passages.
According to yet another aspect of the invention each of the flexible blocks are enclosed in a sealed chamber formed of the polymer sheet material having seams that define the air passages and the sealed chambers. The air passages and sealed chambers are separate from each other. The two layers of thermoplastic sheet material may be bonded together about the periphery of the flexible blocks to hold the blocks in place. The layers of thermoplastic sheet material also define air passages that form of a branched array.
Additional features and aspects of the invention will be better understood in view of the attached drawings and detailed description of the invention that follows.